


How Do You Know I'm Here?

by InsightfulWolf (Larkawolfgirl)



Series: Poetry [41]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Early Work, Existentialism, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7504045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/InsightfulWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do you know things really are what they seem?</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Do You Know I'm Here?

They tell us to think of others and that we are not the center of the universe,

But think of this,

How do you know things really are?

Your senses

Couldn’t God be sending you sights, sounds, feelings in sync and really there be nothing?

What says that your neighbor has feelings and ideas?

Think now that there is only you,

And you are in nothingness, there is no body, no senses,

Only you and your soul,

 Your _self,_  


The non-tangible part of yourself,

The only part that’s really you.

Image that even I am not real,

There is only you and you are all there is


End file.
